


Car Sex || Ghostmyers

by GlitchyWorld324



Series: Ghostmyers fics [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Horny Danny, M/M, Masochism, Michael feels weird calling Danny his boyfriend, Michael has a big dick and no one can convince me otherwise, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Painplay, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Voice Kink, badly written sex scene, consent sex, idfk how to write sex scenes so take this, masochist Danny Johnson, tired Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyWorld324/pseuds/GlitchyWorld324
Summary: Danny is horny and Michael is tired, sex ensues.(Aka I want them to shamelessly fuck each other but I have no idea how to write sex so take this)
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Michael Myers, Ghostface (Scream)/Michael Myers
Series: Ghostmyers fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026985
Kudos: 59





	Car Sex || Ghostmyers

The night was silent save for the car that was driving down the street. It had been one of those nights where it was just too good to pass- to lay around and do nothing.

Inside the speeding vehicle, in the driver's seat, was the notorious Boogieman of Haddonfield, Michael Myers, and in the passenger's seat, was the serial killer of Roseville, the Ghostface, otherwise known as Jed Olsen by most and Danny Johnson by some, shifted around with need for what seemed like every couple of minutes.

Danny had insisted that they head out and kill some people tonight, and Michael wasn’t one to complain, in fact he never complained about anything, but seeing the smaller killer become suddenly flustered and hot with need nearly made the much bigger killer stab the poor man out of reflex, especially once he started to let out little moans, quietly crying out his name.

Michael’s grip on the steering wheel tightened every time Danny moved in his seat. Sometimes the younger killer wondered why he even allowed the other to stay around him. All that ever seems to be on his mind is killing or having sex with something, and Danny isn’t a picky man. Perhaps Michael could drop him off somewhere and allow the older man to deal with his own issues, but part of him knew that Danny would just come straight back home.

This had been happening quite often with Danny. Every time they went out killing, the older killer would get aroused to the point of grinding against the palm of his hand and looking needily at Michael with pleading eyes. Sadly, all those pleading eyes ever got him was a cold shoulder and being forced to sleep on the couch, but perhaps tonight would be different, after all Michael never cared for Danny masturbating in front of him, in fact he was usually unaffected by the smaller killer’s advances due to the simple fact that Michael could easily kill or stop him. If Michael didn’t like what Danny was doing, he would stop him immediately.

He ignored Danny as the smaller killer unzipped his pants to fish out his half-hard cock. With a pleased sigh, he started to slowly and teasingly stroke himself, allowing himself to slowly bring himself to the edge. His bare hand was hot against his cock as he squeezed his member and rolled his hips lazily into his grasp.

Michael kept his eyes on the road, trying his best to block out all of Danny’s needy moans as he jerked himself off in the passenger seat. Unfortunately, it was difficult for Michael to ignore those little sounds that he loved so much. Though he would never admit it, he loved hearing the older man’s moans and the way he would always call out Michael’s name, begging for the bigger killer to fuck him until he can’t walk, or just to feel his calouse hands wrap tightly around Danny’s throat and strangle him until he was on the edge of passing out only to release his neck and repeat the process. Danny was a masochist after all, getting hurt was just another way to get him off and if that girl that he had murdered half an hour ago hadn’t thrown Danny off of a banister, he wouldn’t have had a boner the whole time while gutting her.

Danny unpreoccupide hand had undone the belt that held his black robe in place, pushing the robe up and used his chin to keep it in place. With his right hand on his cock, his left hand moved towards his chest, pinching and pulling at his nipples. The loud exhales and soft cries made Michael’s arms stiffen. He would be lying if he told himself that he didn’t want to pull the car over and throw Danny in the backseat just to fuck him senseless.

“Mmmhh.. Michael..!” Danny cried out, his thrusting was getting sloppy as he closed his eyes tightly, tossing his head back as he desperately bucked his hips forward to try and drive himself over the edge, but just before he could do that, Michael’s hand shot out and grabbed ahold of Danny’s hand that was tightly wrapped around his cock.

With a swift yank of his wrist, Danny’s hand was off his cock. A loud whine left his lips but he understood why Michael stopped him.

They were a good few miles away from their home, and Michael wanted Danny to at least last as long as possible before they get home. The silent killer’s harsh gaze met with Danny’s pleading ones, he had been so close and it was clear that he needed this release, but Michael was a cruel being and enjoyed watching the other suffer in some way.

“Michael, please..!” He moaned out, bucking his hips in the air in a poor attempt to get some type of friction, but Michael just turned his gaze back to the road, keeping his hand locked around Danny’s wrist. Michael refuses to let go, as if letting go would cause Danny to disappear.

They stayed like that for only a few minutes, once the smaller male had been painfully steered away from climax, and had calmed down a bit, the silent man proceeded to let him go.

It took all of Danny’s self restraint to not just go back to jerking himself off to completion. He knew that the moment his hand went back to his cock, Michael would let him bring himself to the edge again before grabbing his hands again and pulling them away. So, Danny sat there in the passenger seat, not moving forward to grasp his cock or anything, just sitting there and letting the cold air touch his cock as he looked pleadingly at Michael. Perhaps if he begged just enough his lover will pull the car over and fuck him senseless in the backseat of the car until the sun comes up.

“Please, Michael..” he started off, his left hand lightly traced circles on his exposed chest, causing a shiver to run down his spine as his right hand crept towards his cock, “Please fuck me, I want to feel your thick cock in me- making me scream and moan. I bet you want that too, huh Boo?”

A laugh came out of him once Danny moved his eyes down to the other man’s groin only to see a prominent tent formed in his silent lovers coveralls.

“Oh, I bet you’d love to just pull this car over, grab me, and fuck me, huh?” Danny repositioned himself in the passenger seat to where he was facing Michael. Leaning over the console, using his elbows to prop himself up, he used his right hand to paw at Michael’s half-hard cock, “I bet we wouldn’t even make it to the backseat- you’d just pull me out of the car, throw me down on the hood- pinning me down by my throat, and then roughly strip me down, forcing me to spread my legs for you..”

Danny saw what his words were doing to his lover- he watched in fascination as Michael’s hands around the steering wheel clenched and unclenched, and heard how his breathing became labored.

“You probably won’t even prep me- no, you’ll go in dry and hard, just how I like it. You won't even let my body get used to your cock, you’ll just start thrusting into me the moment your cock is fully sheathed in me.” His ministrations to Michael’s clothed cock and dirty talk was making him fully erect, and while Danny enjoyed being the one to make his lover squirm, he also wanted Michael’s cock more than anything.

“Let me suck your cock, please daddy~”

Michael nearly drove off the road after that. It always took the silent killer by surprise when the older male would call him daddy- not that he would complain. Danny’s nicknames never really bothered him, it was just whenever he heard his lover call him that, it made something inside him curl with some feral desire.

Michael moved his left hand off of the wheel after steadying the car. His hand moved swiftly, yanking down the zipper to his covers until his boxers were revealed for Danny to fish his cock out of their confines.

Danny positioned himself to where his mouth hovered over Michael’s bulge- the man himself was huge for a 21 year old, and his cock was no exception- Danny partially wondered if Michael’s boxers ever felt constricting after hiding away his monster cock all day. His lips began to drag along the bulge, pushing his tongue out to coyly lap at the wet spot that had formed from the pre-cum. Using his right hand, he pulled at the waistband of Michael’s boxers and freed his cock from its confines. It stood proud, and Danny was practically salivating over how bad he wanted to choke on it.

He started by prepping the head of his lover's cock with featherly light kisses before enveloping the head with his warm mouth. Michael let out a low groan, one of his hands drifted towards the back of Danny’s head, tangling his fingers in what little grip he could get from the older males short dark brown hair and attempted to force him onto his cock more. While naturally it worked, Danny couldn’t deny that he loved the way Michael would force him to take more of his cock in his mouth and cause him to gag. He also craved to bring Michael to the edge before pulling away, but with his lover's harsh grasp on his hair, he knew it would be impossible to do anything to the younger man like this.

A muffled moan escaped from Danny as Michael twisted his hand, pulling on the smaller killer’s hair. He took note of how Michael was starting to buck his hips forward, trying to get more of his cock into Danny’s mouth than it already was.

He could take a lot, but even at the odd angle he and Michael were in, it made taking in his cock fully a bit difficult. As much as he loved to choke on it until he was on the edge of passing out, he would’ve liked it if someone had their hand around his own dick, jerking him off.

The mental image of him dying by suffocating on Michael’s cock made a strangled snort escape him and that noise alone made Michael shoot a glance at him and pull him off of his cock.

A desperate whine left Danny’s lips, he probably sounded like he needed air and Michael was making sure he wasn’t suffocating. Which he did take a few steady breaths as he repositioned himself on his hands in order to continue touching himself. His cock was aching between his legs and his legs were shaking violently as Michael let go of Danny’s hair just to pull the car over on the side of the road and turn it off.

“Fuck..” he moaned out, lathering his cock with pre-cum, he partially hoped thatMichael would be willing to suck his dick for once or let Danny fuck him for once, but no. Instead, Michael moved to get out of the car, his cock still out and worked on undressing himself.

Michael shrugged off his coveralls before practically ripping his shirt off and throwing it into the driver’s seat. Danny watched with bated breath as his lover moved over to his side of the car, practically ripping the passenger door off of its hinges before pulling the smaller killer out by his hair.

“Always so viole- uff!” Danny was cut off when Michael slammed him down on the hood of the car. Seemed Michael was done with talking and wanted to get straight to the fucking.

The younger killer grabbed the scruff of Danny’s shroud and yanked it up and off of him before discarding it to the ground, which caused a groan to fall from the older killer. It had been raining recently and the last thing he wanted was to wash mud off of his outfit.

“Michael, wait-“ there was no ‘wait’ when it came to Michael. Once he wanted something, he was going to get it. So it wasn’t a surprise that Danny ended up naked on the hood of the car with the rest of his clothing discarded in the mud.

His hand left Danny’s hair and both hands moved down to his hips, lifting them at just the right angle to where he could just thrust his cock all the way in Danny without a care in the world. Michael knew how much the older killer liked to be in pain. There wasn’t any need to prep the other for the silent killer’s large cock, nor try to let Danny prepare himself for the rough treatment he’ll endure.

Being fully sheathed on Michael’s cock made Danny feel full and made his insides ache in just the right way that had him crying out and balling his fists tightly. Michael let out a low groan, leaning over his lover and pinning both of Danny’s wrists down with one hand while the other kept its grip on his hip.

“Fuck me, please daddy! Fuck me ao hard I can’t walk straight for a week!” Danny cried out, attempting to roll his hips back on that big cock- fuck he needed to get off right now, the aching between his legs was becoming unbearably pleasant, “Please, please, please! Fuck me till I’m screaming your name and my voice is hoarse!”

However, Michael never moved. All he did was tilt his head, staring down at the smaller male with an intense stare. There was another long pause before Michael decided that this position wasn’t good enough for him. Quickly releasing his lover’s wrists, he pulled out only to flip Danny over onto his back before thrusting fully back into him. All of this only made the talkative killer moan and whine at both the loss of his lover’s cock and also the new pain that bloomed throughout his body from the new position.

Michael now could see his face, see the way he clenched his teeth and how his face bloomed in a flush of deep red. Fuck, he loved the way Danny looked.

He maneuvered Danny’s legs around his waist, allowing him to pull Michael close and refusing to let him go before placing both of his hands on either side of the smaller killer’s head. He wanted to watch Danny lose his mind. No, he wasn’t going to fuck him until all that leaves his mouth was nothing but crazed rambling. He wanted to see how long his lover could last while he remained inside of him, not moving and refusing to let Danny touch himself.

“Babe, move.” Danny tried to roll his hips forward to try to spurr Michael on, but he refused to move, becoming nothing but a wall to the other to grind against, and it wasn’t as if Danny could do much in his position. If Danny were to try and pull himself off of Michael, the silent killer would respond by fixing Danny’s mistake, “Fuck, move, please!”

No. Michael didn’t want to move. He thought he made it clear what he was going to do when he refused to let Danny jerk himself off earlier. As much as Michael disliked the idea of sex, and he wanted to leave Danny on the side of the road for someone else to deal with. However, he also hated the idea of someone else touching what was his. He wanted everyone who came across the smaller killer to know that Danny was his and his alone.

Sure, they had their differences and half the time Michael wanted nothing to do with the other, but he wasn’t going to pass this opportunity to make sure Danny knew just who he belonged to.

“Michael, please- I need you to move!” Danny begged again, grabbing onto Michael’s shoulders in a desperate plea to try to coax the other to move. Maybe if he hurt the other it would spur him on. Though, he doubted the other would even notice if he started to claw at his back. Michael wasn’t a simple man who’ll take notice in small pains like that. Maybe if Danny threatened to cut him with his knife it’ll get a reaction (maybe not a good one, but at least Michael would move).

Michael leaned forward suddenly, pressing his face into the crook of Danny’s neck and just inhaled. That made the smaller killer paused. Nothing good ever came out of Michael willingly moving himself closer, especially towards his neck.

Though his question was answered the moment he felt Michael tangle his hand into Danny’s hair and pulled. When Michael proceeded to push his mask up, only revealing his lips before planting them firmly against Danny’s neck. Danny knew what was coming next, but he still couldn’t prepare himself for the pain that bloomed in his throat. Whenever Michael decided to bite, he bit down nice and hard.

“Fu-uck!” he moaned out, rocking his hips forward, feeling Michael’s cock rub against his prostate, he needed the release, but they both knew that this wouldn’t be enough.

Michael pulled away slowly, almost reluctantly releasing Danny’s skin from between his teeth before prepping the flaring red skin with light kisses as a small apology for biting so roughly. Danny craned his head back, exposing more of his throat to the other.

“Don’t apologize..” he groaned out, “I want you to mark me up nice and good, daddy. Make it hurt, please.” Danny’s hands moved off of Michael’s shoulders, allowing the other full access to mark up his body however his lover pleases.

Michael didn’t need to be told twice, he used both of his hands to keep Danny still with one hand still in his hair while the other pressed against his shoulder, keeping him planted against the hood of the car. Michael started to prep his neck with kisses at first, areas in which he’ll sink his teeth into, and then he’ll move onto violently biting into the soft flesh. Michael had a biting kink, as odd as it sounds, he liked to cause pain anyway possible, and biting was no exception.

Danny’s neck was a blank canvas to Michael, and he planned on painting it a lovely mix of purple and red.

Michael pressed his teeth into Danny’s skin, leaving bite marks, hickies, anything that’ll show days after tonight. He was leaving a mark and a warning towards anyone who dared to touch what was his. If he wanted to, he would’ve taken his knife and carved his own name into Danny and he knew the other wasn’t going to fight him over it, but he didn’t want to ruin his canvas, not yet at least.

The smaller killer squirmed under him, making lovely little noises as he attempted to push his hips forward and try to get some type of friction out of this- something that’ll make him see stars, and for a moment Michael decided to reward Danny’s good behavior. The reward itself made his lover cry out in bliss, arching his back and begging for more, and all Michael had to do was role his hips lazily against the other, but he wasn’t going to get any more- not yet at least.

This seemed to be a test of patience for both parties involved. Michael wanted to fuck him into next Friday while Danny wanted him to just move his hips and jerk himself off because at this point his own cock was weeping with pre-cum and it was just unfair how he was on the edge and Michael continued to refuse his release.

“Michael-” Danny whined, sighing lightly when he felt the silent killer remove his hand from his hair (he was regretfully getting a headache from the constant hair pulling), “either fuck me or throw me in the backseat tied up and drive us home- I’m feeling numb in this cold.”

It wasn’t a complete lie he was telling. There was light rain falling down, the air around them nipped at their skin, and while Michael ignored it, Danny’s body however wasn’t one to ignore such a thing. He was in a mix bag of emotions and the freezing cold wasn’t helping.

Michael had tilted his head, seemingly considering Danny’s offer. Danny let out a surprised yelp when the silent man scooped him up in his arms, pressing up against Michael’s chest and- fuck. Danny cried out in pleasure, his legs locked tightly around Michael’s waste as he somehow managed to sink more of Michael’s cock into him from the sudden change of gravity.

Michael however, couldn’t help himself, his patience was waning thin and he needed to spend a minute or two grinding up into Danny’s tight ass.

Sadly, the moment he started to slowly grind his hips up into the other, he realized his error a bit too late. Michael had to rush over to the back of the car and rip open its doors before throwing both of them onto the backseat. Michael wanted to fuck him right here and right now.

The smaller male moaned loudly, bucking his hips upwards just to meet Michael’s fevered thrusts. They both needed release, and bad. The quiet male had pulled his mask down once he had started fucking into his boyfriend. All Michael wanted was to get off himself, he didn’t care what Danny did to get himself off.

Without Michael stopping him from jacking himself off, his hands practically flew to his cock as he jerked himself off in a fevered motion. Danny moaned loudly, thrusting his hips up again to meet Michael’s. Danny could hear Michael’s heavy breathing, the way his breath hitched and his rhythmic thrusting became sloppy, it was a beautiful sight to behold and Danny would’ve snapped a picture if he had his camera on him.

Within Michael’s final thrusts, his hand shot out to wrap tightly around Danny’s throat, squeezing harshly in order to cut off his airway as loud groans could be heard coming from the silent killer. Danny was the first to each release however, with the added pain and pleasure, he came with a shout. His body tensed up immediately afterwards, causing Michael to moan out with pleasure as he grabbed a hold of Danny’s waist and began to sloppily thrust with all of his might in and out of Danny. At that moment, he was chasing his own high and he needed his release just as bad as Danny’s.

It only took a minute after Danny’s own release that Michael followed after. Practically filling his smaller lover more than he already was with his seed. Danny couldn’t help but mewl in pain, his legs twitching as he tried to pull himself off of Michael, but the other kept him there, not wanting any of his cum to leak out of Danny, even as his cock softened, he refused to move.

“Michael..” Danny groaned out, trying to push himself away again, but this caused Michael to groan and trap the smaller male under him by wrapping his arms securely around Danny’s waist and then putting all his weight on top of him, which caused Danny to wheeze at the sudden loss of breath, “Babe-” another wheeze, “Get up! You’re heavy!”

But Michael wasn’t listening. All he did was push his face into the crook of Danny’s neck and let out a low grunt. No, he wasn’t going to let Danny go, he wanted to feel the others warmth, but they both knew that they would have to move soon or else risk being found by a cop (though neither would have to worry about being arrested, it was still a risk Danny didn’t want to take).

It was only a moment of silence before Michael let out a long sigh and pulled himself up and off on Danny, allowing his cock to fall out of Danny before grabbing a quilt they kept on the floorboard in the back and covered his lover with it.

Danny spared Michael a smug grin, getting himself comfortable in the backseat with the quilt held closely to his body while Michael closed the backdoor and retrieved the smaller killer’s outfit, throwing the dirty shroud in the trunk of the car while he fixed his coveralls and tucked his own cock away in his boxers.

Michael, now being able to think clearly as he got into the driver's seat, that this won’t happen again, he won’t give into Danny’s needs, but they both knew it was going to happen again, and Danny was going to need to reclean the inside of his car once they got home.


End file.
